1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate, a liquid crystal panel, and a liquid crystal device (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCD usually are made by bonding two substrate. During the cell process, the liquid crystals are dipped within a plastic frame of one of the substrate. Usually, a plurality of liquid crystal droplets with same weight are uniformly distributed on the substrate. Afterward, vacuum chamber (VAC) is adopted to bond the two substrates such that the liquid crystals distributed within the liquid crystal cell defined by the plastic frame.
The liquid crystal droplets are distributed in accordance with patterns. It can be understood that the amount of the droplet and the patterns may affect the diffusion effect of the liquid crystals. The issues, such as sealing puncture, edge gap, and bubble may occur if the droplets have not been uniformly distributed, which may reduce the quality of the products. For instance, as shown in FIG. 1, if a gap between the liquid crystal droplet 11 in a rim of the liquid crystal cell and the plastic frame 12 is too small, after the liquid crystal droplet 11 is diffused, sealing puncture may occur. If the gap between the liquid crystal droplet 11 at the second row and the plastic frame 12 is too large, after the liquid crystal droplet 11 diffused, the issue “edge gap” may occur, which may results in bubbles within the liquid crystal panel. In another example, referring to FIG. 2, if the gap between the liquid crystal droplet 21 in the rim of the liquid crystal cell and the plastic frame 22 is too large, after the liquid crystal droplet 21 is diffused, the issue “edge gap” may occur, which may results in bubbles within the liquid crystal panel. Also, if the gap between the adjacent liquid crystal droplets 21 is small, the quality of the product may be affected due to non-uniform distribution.